


The Mentor

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie Costello finds a kindred spirit in Alice Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for some bingo challenges back in December 2011. I combed through the original post on my Dreamwidth, fixed and changed some of the tags, and cut out a few things in 2015. Story originally published as "Everything That Moves."
> 
> Story is set in an AU where Gwen died because of the Ressurection Gauntlet, but other canon events from Torchwood remain unchanged.

_2006._

Suzie laughed as Jack shot a few rounds into her stomach. "You're too late, Jack Harkness! Gwen bloody Cooper is dying and you can't do a thing about it."

Jack shot another bullet in Suzie's stomach. 

"Don't you get it? Every time you shoot me, I can transfer the wounds to Gwen. She untied her trenchcoat and lifted up her shirt. Her stomach appeared as she was never shot in the first place. Jack's mouth was open; he was speechless.

Suzie stood up and retied her trenchcoat. "My work is done. I'll leave you alone with my replacement. We didn't need to take the ferry anyway." She giggled. "Oh, Captain? My Captain? There's something in the darkness, and it's coming for you. Good luck, _Torchwood._ "

Jack and the rest of Torchwood ran to Gwen's body. Suzie stepped into Gwen's car and drove away. Shots were fired at Gwen's car, but Suzie was able to drive out of sight before Torchwood could catch her. 

 

_2010._

Alice Morgan was sitting by herself in a cafeteria. Between bites, she looked at her other co-workers having conversations about everything from the Premier League to the latest episode of _Strictly Come Dancing._ Moments later, a British Indian woman sat at her table. Her curly hair, brown highlights running through it, was cut to the bottom of her neck. She adjusted her glasses and extended her hand. "Sue Costa."

Alice looked up, scanned the woman and returned the handshake. "Alice Morgan."

"I know how it feels to escape a shitty job. Twice." Sue held a cup of coffee in her right hand, gesturing with her left. "In fact, my second boss scouted me while I was working for my first ungrateful boss. I saved his life, and I never even got a thank you note from the bastard." Alice, sitting beside her and holding a cup of coffee, hung on to Sue's words. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"I loved my second job. I really did. At first it was fascinating. I saw things I never saw before, learned things few people will ever know. And then Ben, one of my co-workers, died. And then my job went to hell. Things became tedious and boring. Jack hired a few more people. By the time he hired Gwen, I knew I was being replaced by some wide-eyed Welsh copper with a _heart._ And that's when I knew I had to leave and find a job where everything would be new and exciting and I would be appreciated, and here I am."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Sue, your second job couldn't have been that boring. There were deaths, lots of deaths. It wasn't just Ben."

"What do you mean?"

A smile appeared on Alice's face. "You put a lot of emphasis on the word 'heart' when you spoke about Gwen."

"What?"

"I think you hated her, perhaps enough to kill her."

"I never did such a thing."

"It's okay, Sue. I've been thinking about murder lately. I wouldn't mind having a mentor. Tell me how you did it."

 

Sue turned down her sound system. Alice's mum was calling, and she was worried.

"Hullo?" Sue said in the speaker of her mobile phone. "You must be Alice's mum. Why are you worried? She's okay. We're hanging out, having some beer. What's that music? There's nothing wrong with it; it's what I like to listen to. She'll be back home later, don't worry. So what if I'm ten years older than she is? We're having a good time. No, I am not a paedophile. Good evening."

After Alice's mother called Sue's flat, Sue told Alice about the history of Torchwood as well as her involvement with the organization. From the founding of Torchwood to the fall of Torchwood One, from Ben Barnes and Jack Harkness recruiting her on the fly at her first job to her resurrection and murder of Gwen Cooper, she told it all. The fact that Alice was talking to a woman who had died--and from something most other people didn’t come back to life from, a gunshot wound to the head--didn't bother her in the slightest. 

By the time Sue's story was over, Alice knew she usually went by Suzie. "No one's questioned who you are yet, Suzie?" Alice asked after Suzie was done with her story. "Not even Torchwood?"

"As far as I know Torchwood was dismantled by the government a year ago. Something about some aliens wanting ten percent of the Earth's population of children, around the time when they were all saying 'We are coming' and shit. Jack Harkness had to flee Earth after it was all over, and everyone else affiliated with Torchwood Three is dead." 

"So with Torchwood, you're scot-free, unless Torchwood Four is found or you bump into the Torchwood Two bloke."

Suzie nodded and smiled. 

"How'd you find out?"

"I worked as an assistant to a detective inspector in Scotland Yard for a few months. I called myself Suzanne Dalla Costa. I was elated when I found all those records sent down from Cardiff about the demise of Torchwood Three. And the best part is they'll never be able to reform." She giggled. 

"When am I going to learn more of your secrets? After a third beer?"

"Soon, Alice. Soon."

 

As Alice was leaving for Suzie's flat, she found herself locked inside of her room. Alice crept over to her closet; inside of it she had a small toolbox. She pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the door knob knob facing her room. With the screwdriver, she pushed off the knob on the outside of the door. After opening the door, Alice noticed the exterior door knob had a door knob cover on it, a cover meant from keeping toddlers away from unsafe rooms. Alice went to her makeup kit. She took out lipstick and wrote FUCK YOU MUM on the outside of the door. She hurled the lipstick tube down the stairs and left the house. 

 

Suzie pulled out a heavy metal box and a bag from her bedroom and pulled it out on her coffee table. 

"Here they are, my weapons of choice. Ianto, I believe, called this..." Suzie pulled out the three-bladed knife. "The 'life knife.' And in here, this is my..." She undid the snaps on the box and opened it. "'Resurrection gauntlet.' Poor chap. He never knew, for one, he wasn't funny, and two, he made piss-poor coffee."

Alice stroked the fingers of the glove. "So what happens if I destroy the glove or if the Torchwood vaults get destroyed? Would you collapse and die? Would you turn to dust?"

"That crypt survived the Cardiff Blitz and a complete makeover by some retconned interior designers. Gwen Cooper's body is still intact, along with the other Torchwood employees, all who died The for nothing. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I would be...dust? I'm not dead and undesirous yet. I'm still sentient and unsatisfied. I'll guess I'll wander around the Earth until I'm not a revenant any more or the Earth dies, whichever comes first."

"Rupert Brooke."

"'Dust.'" Suzie took a breath. "Without poetry, I would've never survived my father. I'd had ended it all and then I would've never came back from the darkness. Thank goodness for it."

 

Suzie walked into her flat. A man two inches taller than she was stumbled behind her. The two headed into her bedroom, where he pushed her onto her bed and began to French kiss her, making her gag.

The bad French kiss as well as the man's bad breath didn't deter Suzie from stripping off his clothes. The man did likewise for Suzie. They kissed again before the man went down to Suzie's cunt, licking her clit. Suzie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

When the man was erect, he lie down on Suzie's bed. She slid a condom on his cock and rode him. Five minutes later, the man came in the condom. Suzie sighed and rolled her eyes again. 

The man dozed off to sleep after he came. Suzie pulled out her knife from her bag. "That was fun," she said as she took the knife to her bathroom. "Next time I should get a guy who knows how to fuck. That way I can take a nap first."

 

"Disposing bodies was so much easier when I was with Torchwood, Alice." Suzie sighed. "I could kill the person and they'd be too frightened of me to not reveal the murders when I touched them with the glove. Then the police could put them in the morgue and I could go back to work."

"I wish we could keep him. He looks so beautiful in his post-orgasmic glory. I don't know if I could be a true artist like you, Suzie."

"His body's got to be put in an incinerator, and it's hard to sneak into a funeral parlour. Any ideas, Alice?"

"How about...the Edmonton Incinerator? I'm sure we can sneak his body in that plant somewhere, along with your bed sheets."

"No, I think SELCHP's closer to here than Edmonton."

"SELCHP it is."

"Alice, get me some trash bags from my kitchen."

 

"You bought new bed sheets," Alice said. 

"Did you notice my robe? It's new too."

"It's silky and red. You're up to something."

"Let's christen them."

Suzie flicked open a pocket knife, hidden in her robe. Pressing the knife against Alice's throat, she grabbed Alice's wrists with her free hand and pushed her to the bed. "You don't know how I wanted this. How I wanted _you._ "

"I'll beg to differ."

Suzie hushed Alice. She moved the knife down Alice's body until she reached the junction where her crotch and her right thigh met. Suzie pressed the knife into the crease, smiling as Alice looked down. She took off Alice's shoes, pants and underwear, lifting the knife to move fabric away from Alice's crotch. 

"Take off your top."

Alice did as she was told. 

"Suzie put the pocket knife under Alice's throat. Alice's eyes grew wider and a look of panic appeared on her face. Suzie grinned and cleared her throat. "Stark naked as she stood before mine eye/Not one wen in her body could I spy." Suzie traced the knife down Alice's throat, moving onto Alice's right shoulder, arm and hand. She moved the knife back up Alice's right arm and crossed over to Alice's left arm. Alice murmured in approval as the knife was being traced over her body. She squirmed on Suzie's bed, unable to control the wetness in her cunt. 

"What arms and shoulders did I touch and see!"

The knife went down Alice's chest, circling her right and left breasts clockwise and counter-clockwise.

"How apt her breasts were to be pressed by me!"

The knife went straight down Alice's stomach and pelvis, barely touching the base of the outside of her clit before Suzie pulled the knife off of Alice's skin and placed it back into her robe pocket. Suzie took off her robe, letting it drop to the floor. She spread Alice's thighs. "How large a leg, and what a lusty thigh!"

"Elegy 5 by Ovid."

"Exactly."

Suzie put her thighs around Alice's right thigh. Alice gasped as she felt Suzie's wetness. They both grinned. Alice wrapped her left thigh around Suzie's right. She held onto Suzie's back. 

The two grinded on each other's thighs. Hair was flying everywhere. Sweat was dripping from their pores. Their moaning was loud. They French kissed whenever they could. Suzie came first, followed by Alice. The two unlocked their legs and spooned each other, Alice in front of Suzie. "I guess the first rule of Torchwood really is 'fuck everything that moves.'" She yawned.

 

There was a knock on Suzie's door. She heard it, but Alice, still asleep, did not. Suzie put on her robe, making sure her pocket knife was hidden, and went to the door. 

At her doorway were a couple of police officers. One of them had a notepad and a pencil in hand. "Are you Zoe Luther?" the police officer without the notepad asked. 

"Yes." Suzie showed no indication that she was lying on her face or her body. 

"Two nights ago various people spotted you and Cornelius Derrick at a pub," the police officer with the notepad said. "They think you might've been the last person to see him alive. Do you know where he is right now?"

"No, officer. We made love together and the next day, he told me he was going to Edinburgh to clear his mind for a few days. He hasn't called me back, but as soon as he does, I'll let you know."

The police officers walked away from Suzie's flat. 

 

Two days after Sue Costa failed to appear at work, a card appeared in the mail, addressed to Alice's residence. Alice was alone in her house and able to intercept the card when it arrived. Once the card was in her possession, she ran up the stairs to her room, shutting the door, still without a doorknob and FUCK YOU MUM still on the outside of the door. The card was in a light blue envelope and was from a Suzanne Dalla Costa. Inside the envelope was a single white card with Suzie's handwriting on it: 

_The police came by after we fucked, asking about the guy we burned at SELCHP. Some of them kept calling me 'Zoe Luther,' so I went with it. They're probably going to question her tomorrow or in the future, but Zoe has an alibi. I don't. The police are coming for me sooner or later. That isn't good for me at all. By the time you get this letter, I should be in Mexico City, attempting to buy a car and a residence far from the cities. I've always wanted to see more of the world. Why not now? I'll send you a postcard when I'm there. Hope to see you soon. Suzie._

A smile formed on Alice's lips.


End file.
